1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an electronic device, and more particularly to a clock switch device and a system-on-chip including the clock switch device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a system-on-chip operates in synchronization with a clock signal having a relatively high frequency in a high speed mode, and operates in synchronization with a clock signal having a relatively low frequency in a low speed mode.
Therefore, a clock switch device is required for the system-on-chip to switch between the high speed mode and the low speed mode.
However, if a glitch is included in an output clock signal that is output from the clock switch device during mode switching, a logic circuit, which is operated based on the output clock signal, may operate incorrectly.